Object tracking technologies have been used in any number of cases to augment user experiences for events. One example of such a system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,517 and 5,912,700, both of which are hereby fully and specifically incorporated herein by reference, which describes a detection system utilizing an infrared source in an object which is tracked by a tracking system utilizing infrared sensors and visual imaging cameras. In order to accurately track an infrared source in an object, accurate knowledge of a number of parameters for each of the sensors must be maintained and regularly updated. It is not practical to measure such parameters in real time during an event, and hence registration and parameter updating techniques have been developed to maintain system accuracy.